As I lose the fight within
by Paladone
Summary: 3rd fic in two days ^_^ This is an entry for the Metal Garuruman Contest. Warning: very depressing. This deals with Yamucha's view of his life.


Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ or Yamcha.  
  
Note- Ok, I said I was going to start with a saga, but I decided instead to make a fiction  
about Yamucha for this contest of Metal Garuruman. It was a real honor to be asked to   
enter, and I gladly oblige. I'm going to do the Earthling saga first, then Gohan's. Thanks  
for all the feedback. Warning, this story is seriously depressing.  
  
And now......the story  
  
  
  
  
AS I LOSE THE FIGHT WITHIN  
  
  
  
Ever since I first came into this world, I was a loser. I was destined to lose. My whole   
life has been an almost never-ending sequence of losses, be it battles...or friends. If it  
had not been for the friends I had gained, I might have gone insane. All I have left  
now is Baseball, from which I get no enjoyment whatsoever. Though the crowds cheer for me,  
I would give eevrything I own to be the equal, confident fighter I once was, alongside those  
I held dear.  
  
I have little memory of my past. My parents were far from loving, and told me almost   
constantly I would never amount to anything.   
  
Perhaps they were right.   
  
I ran away at 15, and became a desert robber. Those were happier days. I had plenty to eat,  
I supplied myself, and I had a good friend, the strange cat Puar, to keep me company. Of  
all my friends it was the most loving, and had the most confidence in me.   
  
Too bad it was so misplaced....  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My most innate fear at the time was girls. In all my life, I had had only one meeting with  
a girl. I had accidentally grabbed her, uh, chest, and she smacked me hard for it. I was   
terrified, her rage had been great.  
  
When I first met up with Goku and Buruma, it was not Goku I was afraid of. Indeed, for the first  
and last time, we were equals in a fight. But it was Buruma. I was terrified of her.  
Eventually, I overcame my fear.  
  
For a while, I was incredibly happy. I had a girlfriend, I was a strong fighter, and I   
had good friends I could really trust.  
  
That would be the last great momnet of my life.  
  
My battles in the Tenkaichi Budokai were far from complimentary. I lost in the quarter  
final of every match. In the 21st, I lost Jackie Chun, my master in disguise. In the 22nd,  
a painful loss to Tenshinhan. Finally, my worst defeat, I was pitted against Kami himself,  
and was thouroughly beaten.  
  
I never did a whole lot in the serious fights such as the one against Piccilo Daimo. Goku  
was the hero. He was always the hero.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Things continued to get worse as the others slowly surpassed me. Kami had made a mistake in letting  
me train at the sanctuary, I was useless against the Saiyajins.  
  
I take that back, I never fought them. I lost to an alien sprout.  
  
It was clear here that I was useless by this time. Despite fierce training at Kaio's  
I never really got much stronger, not to the extent that Goku did. I could tell that Kaio  
knew as well, for he looked sadly at me during many of my sessions, sighed, but never said  
a word.  
  
When we got word of the Androids, I was absolutely determined to become stronger, like a  
Saiya-jin. I pushed myself near to death, much like Vegeta, in hopes that I would get  
stronger. But vegeta had the power at 300 times gravity. I could hardly stand 70.  
  
I never got stronger. I spent more of my time healing from training than actually training.  
  
Just when I thought nothing could get worse....  
  
"Yamucha, it's over...I'm pregnant with Vegeta's baby. He loved me like you never did"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For the last year before the fight, my entire soul was in torment. She had a baby with  
a terrible enemy. I had lost the one thing that had given me happiness in my life. I had  
been oblivious, why hadn't I seen the signs?  
  
The way she cradled him when she was injured  
The way she flirted with him all the time  
The dream she had told us about.  
  
I needed to fight, to prove my worth, to prove her wrong, to prove to myself I was still a  
fighter. I knew, deep in my soul, that I wasn't improving in my power at all, but, on the day of the  
androids' arrival, I knew for certain how useless I now was.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When I was faced with the androids, my first thought wasn't "fight them" but "call for help."  
Before I could scream for my frineds to protect me. Android 20 locked me in a death grip,   
and was absorbing the meager power I had right out of my soul. My life all came to me in a  
blur...  
  
"Your worthless, you'll never amount to anything."  
  
No, must....they're wrong. Wrong!  
  
"I have faith in you Yamucha-Sama! Don't let us down!"  
  
Must....Must....  
  
"Yamucha....I'm through with you. You're worthless."  
  
CRACK  
  
His hand shot through me, his cold lifeless eyes spelling out my death.  
  
I was beaten, I had lost, if not for my friends, i would've died there, in agony   
both mentally and physically.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The fights with Cell and Majin Buu need not be mentioned. The fight had gone out of me, and  
my opponents defeated me with near ease. My only driving urge was to protect the friends  
I had left.  
  
I am finished. I have lost. As I age, fewer and fewer women are attracted to my once   
handsome face. I have proved the weakest fighter in my group, no longe useful for any  
purpose. Others still laugh and joke with me, but not as equals, though they try to hide  
it. I feel no longer worthy to join with them.   
  
  
  
  
I have lost the spirit, the confident fighting spirit that I treasured so much.  
  
  
  
  
============================================================================================  
  
This is an entry for the Metal Garuruman contest. Boy was this depressing to write, but  
I'm slowly learning how to make a good fic. I'm going to experiment with HTML for my sagas.  
K, R/R. Wonder what I'll get if I win! ^_^ 


End file.
